1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an instrument panel mounting structure for an automobile, and more particularly to an improvement in joint portion between an instrument panel and a front pillar trim.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An instrument panel provided on a front side of a driver's seat in an automobile is mounted to a vehicle body of the automobile at a suitable position. A pair of front pillar trims are located at laterally opposite end portions of the instrument panel in such a manner that lower end portions of the front pillar trims are in contact with the laterally opposite end portions of the instrument panel, respectively. The front pillar trims are mounted to a pair of front pillar panels constituting the vehicle body, respectively.
However, there is a case that a lateral dimension of the vehicle body is fluctuated because of a manufacturing error. If the manufacturing error of the vehicle body becomes plus, that is, the lateral dimension of the vehicle body is enlarged, there is generated a gap between each laterally opposite end portion of the instrument panel and the lower end portion of the corresponding front pillar trim, thus deteriorating an appearance.